Back to the Future!
by Amnoying Ammii
Summary: What if Inuyasha can't pass through the well back to his era? What troubles and surprises await him in Kagome's world? Will he survive? Inuyasha x Kagome, rating may go up in future chapters, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Story Title:** _Back to the Future!_  
**Author:** Amnoying Ammii  
**Genre:** Fantasy/Romance  
**Summary:** What if Inuyasha can't pass through the well back to his era? What troubles and surprises await him in Kagome's world? Will he survive?  
**Pairing: **Inuyasha x Kagome (obviously)  
**Written for:** All Inuyasha fans, everywhere:D  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha.  
**Warning:** I'm sorry if the characters are OOC... (I'm 99 per cent certain they will be... SORRY!)  
**Rating:** T for violence, adult themes and language (could go up in the last chapter -wink wink nudge nudge- lol)

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone. I've had an idea for this story for about a week, and I am just DYING to write it! I hope everyone likes it! Please leave a review if you like it, and I'll continue it. -grin-  
Yeah, and I know the title sucks. Sorry. I would write 10 thousand stories rather then give it a name... coz, as it is quite obvious, I suck at it xD  
Oh, right, and also, this is somewhere in the middle, while they're searching for the jewel shards and while Naraku is still alive. So, like, yeah... Just to clear that up...  
Here's chapter one. Enjoy!

---

Chapter One

---

Kagome jumped up on her bicycle and waved at the others. "I'll be back in a couple days," she smiled.

"How long is a couple days?" Inuyasha asked with his usual snobby-ness.

She scoffed at him. "Just a few days, okay? Is there a problem with that?"

"You do remember that we have to look for the jewel shards, right?" he snapped.

"We'll continue the search when I get back! You're hopeless without me!"

"Excuse me? Who was the one who splattered the jewel in the first place?!"

"They're at it again," Shippo sighed.

"Why do you two always quarel like this?" Miroku asked, coming up between them. "You do know that if you keep being so frustrated with each other, you're going to get worry lines on your fore-heads."

Kagome put a hand on her head. "I won't get worry lines..." But the words Miroku had said were lingering in her brain, and she didn't want to turn out to be as wrinkly as her grand-father so early into her life!

Sango pulled Miroku by the ear and pulled him back. "Don't worry about him, Kagome, he was only kidding. Now you run along now. I bet your mother is worried."

"Okay," Kagome smiled, then turned to Inuyasha and poked her tongue out.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"Sit boy." She smirked as his head smashed into the ground and rode off so that he couldn't have enough time to get up, follow her and give her hell (again). "Bye guys!" she called over her shoulder.

---

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!"

Kagome climbed up the well and ran to the house. She opened the door to find her mother sitting at the table and drinking a cup of hot tea. "Ah, Kagome, welcome back."

"Thankyou," she smiled, going over to her mothers side and giving her a hug. "It's good to be back. Oh, hey, um, what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday, honey."

"And what time is it?" Kagome started panicking.

"Almost 9 o'clock, dear."

"Oh no! I just got back! I have to go to school! I need a shower! I need a new uniform!" She started rushing around the house, chucking her old and tattered uniform into the washing basket after a quick change and grabbing a new backpack, other then the one she took with her to the feudal era that had holes everywhere in it. Her friends would think that she was a total slob!

5 minutes later, (she decided to leave the shower till she came back) she was ready and pulling her shoes on. "I'll be going!" she called out to her mother.

"Have a good day at school," her mother said with a sweet motherly smile over her cup of tea. "See you later."

"Bye!"

She ran. Faster than ever! She'd never even run this fast while in a fight with Naraku! She sped past all the cars, leaving big dust tracks behind her.

But she got to school just on time. The bell went just on the second she entered the classroom. She started panting for air, clearing her lungs and filling them with clean oxygen.

"Kagome?"

She looked up from her panting to see Yuka, Eri and Ayumi watching her.

"Uh, hey guys."

"It's good to see you again," Ayumi smiled.

"But why were you running?" Yuka asked. "You're not usually running late for school... And besides, you just got out of a terrible sickness, didn't you?"

"Yeah, what was it again?" Eri put a finger to her chin to think about the sickness. "Inoyahi?"

Kagome twitched. _Grandpa... What on Earth is Inoyahi?_

"That's not the point. You shouldn't be using up your energy just after you got out of a sickness," Yuka said.

"Don't worry, I'm feeling much better now," she laughed weakly, taking another deep breath and walking to her seat. "And my doctor says I'm okay to go for a run now and then."

"Well, it's great to see you again Kagome," Ayumi repeated and sat in her seat. "How are you feeling? Reckon you'll be able to stay in school for at least a week?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I reckon." _Inuyasha isn't going to like this. Oh well. If he wants me to go back, he'll just have to come and get me. _

"Ooh, you haven't told us anything about your boyfriend!" Yuka said, straight out of the blue, as if reading Kagome's mind. Kagome twitched. "How is he? Do you guys still talk? Has he come to see you during your illness?"

"Hey, yeah!"

"Uh, isn't Mr Umohito coming soon?" Kagome wondered aloud. She wanted to avoid the subject of Inuyasha with her friends for a while (or forever, actually).

"Didn't we tell you? Mr Umohito is away with a cold, so we have a sub who's always late for class," Yuka grinned.

"Huh..."

"So, tell us about your boyfriend!" Eri urged.

"Yeah, how is he?" Ayumi asked. "He's been visiting you, hasn't he?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah. He's been visiting."

"Well...?" Yuka pulled on Kagome's sleeve. "What else?"

"What else do you want to hear?"

Yuka snickered. "Have you guys kissed yet?"

"_EH?!_" Kagome fell back off her chair and onto the floor. "No! Of course not!" She still hadn't told her friends about what had happened with the Celestial Being in the Castle of Illusions, and she wasn't about to admit anything about it. It was embaressing enough that Sango, Miroku, Shippo, the Princess, Kohaku, Kilala _and_ Naraku (who was hiding) were watching, but telling someone else the story? No way in hell!

"Aw, really?" Eri sighed. "That's disappointing."

Ayumi cocked her head to the side and watched Kagome's face as she tried taking her seat again. "Are you sure? Why should you be ashamed to tell us something like this? It's a natural thing that we'll all have to go through at one point in our lives."

Kagome twitched again. Why were her friends so obsevant? "No, we haven't ever kissed."

"Not even a peck on the cheek?" Yuka asked hopingly.

"No," she shook her head.

"Aw," they all whined.

The door opened and a teacher Kagome had never seen entered the class. _Must be the new sub,_ she wondered to herself.

"Okay, everyone, take your seats."

---

School ended in a flash for everyone, but one girl -- yup, you guessed it.

Kagome lugged her bag over her shoulder and slouched as she walked, keeping her heavy bag up and making sure it didn't rip at the bottom and drop all her books (it was THAT heavy!).

"Are you sure you don't need help carrying your bag?" Ayumi asked.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled. _If I can fight demons, I'm sure I'll be able to lug this stupid bag._

They walked together to the fast food store and took their seats. Kagome heaved a sigh once her bag slumped onto the floor. "That's so bloody heavy!"

After ordering their food and sitting back down, they started talking. "Kagome, you know, our finals are coming up in a couple weeks," Eri said while taking a bite out of a french-frie.

"_EH?!_"

"Yeah. You've missed out too much school, and you didn't get the bulletins. But the exams are in 2 weeks. They start on the Monday."

Kagome dropped the burger she was holding. _Why am I so lucky as to come back here everytime we have an exam?_ she wondered. "Ugh..." Her head slumped down on the table over her food. "Inuyasha is going to kill me," she grumbled.

"Hey, you know, we can help you study," Eri said. "Don't be so depressed."

"I'm not depressed about exams," Kagome sighed, standing and grabbing her heavy bag. "I have to get home. See ya tomorrow."

"Why are you in such a rush?" Ayumi asked.

"I was going to go away in a couple weeks, to see... uh... someone. I have to tell him that I won't be able to _make it_."

"You mean your boyfriend?" they asked in unison with sparkling eyes.

She sighed. "I admit, yes."

"You were going to go away to see your boyfriend?!" they all squealed. "That's so cute!"

"Hey, you haven't been wagging school to go see _him_ all this time, have you?" Eri nudged Kagome's shoulder.

"No! Of course not!" she laughed weakly. "Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!"

On the way out, she bumped into Hojo. _Oh no... This really isn't the time... One of the strongest demons is going to kill me when I tell him about this... I really can't delay him..._

"Hello Kagome," Hojo smiled. "I heard you came back to school today from one of my classmates, and I knew that today is one of those days where you and your friends like to come here to eat after school. So I ran home and got you this." He handed her a basket filled with fruit and medicine. "I hope it helps. Oh, and I also have this for you," he smiled, producing two tickets from his pocket.

"Thankyou Hojo, but... what is it...?"

"They're tickets to an amuzement park. I was hoping you would come with me."

"Oh, thankyou. But I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I have to study really hard for the exams, and I think I might be going away this weekend."

He smiled kindly. "It's okay. But I hope that you can accept. You've ditched me so many times, I'm starting to wonder if you don't like seeing me."

"Ack..." She hated it when her friends made her feel bad. "I'll... see what I can do," she gave in with a sigh. "I'll get back to you. But I really have to get going now. See you tomorrow?" she smiled.

He nodded. "I hope so. Bye."

She waved and ran off. She peered into the window where her friends were sitting and saw them giggling into their palms and trying not to laugh too loud (except Yuka, who was laughing so much she was crying, and was banging the table with her fists).

Kagome growled and ran faster. Some friends they were!

Sota was waiting for her at the front door. "Hey, sis. Long time no see."

"Hey Sota. How have you been?"

He smiled. "Yeah, not to bad. How's Inuyasha?"

She laughed maniacly. "Oh, he's _great_... just _great!_" she repeated with sarcasm. "He's going to bite my head off," she sighed after her moment of laughter, then slowly slouched past her brother to get inside.

"Kagome, why do you look so down?" her mother asked her as she walked past her to get to her room.

"I have exams in 2 weeks," she grumbled.

"Oh yes, I remember. We got a letter in the mail about it a couple weeks ago. This is your end of year exam, isn't it?"

Kagome nodded solemnly. "Two weeks... I won't be able to pass! And Inuyasha is going to kill me!"

Her mother stood up from the couch and went to her side. "Don't worry. If you have a negative attitude like that, you won't be able to study to your best ability! But if you have a positive attitude, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully. Now, why is Inuyasha going to kill you?"

"Because we still have to collect the shikon jewel shards, and he can't do it without me. And if I'm not able to go there for 2 weeks, well... let's just say he'll be really upset."

"Actually, 3 weeks," her mother pointed out. "The letter said that you had to be at school for the graduation too. If not, then you were surely to fail."

Kagome twitched. "Oh... just perfect..." She stopped breathing and turned to walk to her room. "Just _peachy_..."

"Good luck studying!"

When Kagome finally got to her room, she closed the door and leaned her forhead on the frame.

"Took you long enough," a _very familiar_ voice said from behind her.

She turned on her heal with a shriek to see Inuyasha leaning his back on the wall by the window. "I-Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Her features clearly said 'Argh! I haven't even written my will yet! How did he hear about it so fast in the first place?! Please save me!'

Inuyasha looked up at her. "Well, first, I wanted to get pay back for doing that 'sit' command yesterday. And second, I was bored sitting with the others."

"Ah..." Kagome took a deep breath and stared Inuyasha deeply in his golden-coloured eyes. "I have to tell you something..."

He watched her and waited for her to continue. "Well, go on," he said after a minute passed. "What is it?"

She gulped. "Well... we have exams in a couple weeks... and... I have to take them..."

"So?"

"So, that means I won't be able to go back to your world for... a while..."

He sent spears and arrows of death at her. "How long is 'a while'?" he asked slowly.

"3 weeks," she said quickly and ducked as he stood up quickly.

"_3 weeks?!"_

_Well, I'm pretty sure the whole world heard that... Heh..._

---

**Authors Note: **I hope everyone liked the first chapter! I know, nothing really happened yet, but things will start to happen in the next chapter. I promise.  
I'd just like to appologize for the millions of mistakes there will be in this... I don't have microsoft word ATM, so, like, that means I haven't got grammer check. But I hope that was good enough.  
And I don't know some of the characters names... I do, it just won't come to me at the moment, coz I'm listening to music, and I don't want to think too much right now (I had a fight with my mum and I'm pretty pissed).  
I'm surprised that I wrote 'mom' instead of 'mum' in this story, but it doesn't feel right it I said 'mum'... I'm just so used to seeing and hearing 'mom', even though I should be writing 'mum'... Heh... Yeah, just thought I'd say that.  
And I'm also pretty surprised that they were kinda in character. Well, in character enough. (I guess I'm watching the movies too much... lol)

Well, yeah, I hope everyone liked that! I'll have the next chapter up next week (or tomorrow, depends on how many reviews I get or how fast I type the next chapter). So please review! If not, I'll send evil rabid monkeys after you, who will chop your heads off and stuff them with garlic! MWAHAHA!! (and I don't care if it's only vampires that works on -poke tongue out- lol)

BYE!! RNR!! LOVE EVERYONE!! (and don't forget, evil rabid monkeys MWAHAHAHA!!)

ammii :)


End file.
